Childcare Services
by HallowedInk
Summary: Ginny works for a daycare service, and one day she is called in to look after the children of someone she had hoped she would never see again...


AN: Uhm... ok, so this is just a trial. I wrote this a while ago, and I wanted to see the reactions before I write the rest. Normally I don't do that, but yeah... I haven't actually planned this story out yet. Also, explect slow updates, cause I currently have other projects (yeah Lucie, I am looking at you!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There.

**Childcare Lady**

"Castle Street Childcare Service, this is Maria speaking, how may I help?"

"I'm looking for a childcare lady."

"Yes. This is the right place. Who is this?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Okay… Mr Malfoy, so, what kind of hours were you thinking of for the childcare?"

"Ten to seven, five days a week. That is, Mondays to Fridays."

"Okay. And when would you be wanting to start?"

"Can you have someone available to start tomorrow? I'd like to get in a trial run with the lady as soon as possible, to see if it will work out for my children."

"Hmmm… I'll have to check. Please wait one minute."

The sound of typing on a keyboard could be heard, as the secretary looked up the availability of the ladies working at the childcare service.

"Yes. We have several people available to start tomorrow. If you don't mind, I need to know how many children you have and what ages."

"Three. Aged thirteen, nine and six."

"Okay, that will be fine. I can send someone round tomorrow. Now if you would like to take a moment to talk about prices, so I can ascertain exactly what you are looking for…"

* * *

Ginny groaned as she stumbled down the stairs, into the Burrow kitchen. 

Having the whole family round to celebrate her mother, Molly's, birthday was certainly a great idea, but she would definitely prefer to go without her youngest nephew, Jonathan, Ron and Hermione's youngest. At the age of three months, the young troublemaker seemed to insist on waking the whole household at four in the morning by crying.

'He's like an alarm clock,' Ginny thought grumpily to herself, as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, nearly dropping it, and messily poured cereal into it, leaving more flakes on the sideboard then in the bowl. She reached for the towel by the sink and carelessly wiped the fallen cereal flakes onto the floor, hoping her mother wouldn't think to blame it on her when she found out.

She had just settled down at the table, when a very tired looking Ron ambled blearily into the kitchen and collapsed opposite her.

"Don't ever have kids Gin'. It's absolutely bloody exhausting!"

Ginny just snickered as a reply.

"Well I actually need to get a boyfriend before I can even start thinking that far ahead!"

"Aw, no Gin', please don't go all sappy on me now! It's too early in the morning for that!" Ron begged playfully, his face contorting into a grimace.

They both laughed lightly, although Ginny's was just a little forced.

"Speaking of time…" Ginny glanced absent-mindedly up at the clock above the door. "Oh my goodness, look at the time! Sorry Ronnikins… As much as I'd love to finish this… enlightening conversation, I really must dash. I'm starting my next job at the childcare service, and I'm expected at ten for a trial. Gotta meet my new charges, you know…" She laid a quick peck on Ron's cheek as she stood to leave the room.

"Who's it with this time?"

"No idea. Maria forgot to give me the name. I just have an address, but from what I understand, he's pretty damn rich."

"He?"

"I gotta dash Ron. I'll tell you about it when I get back tonight." She hurried out the room and, shortly later, out the front door, barely finding time to pull on a khaki-coloured jacket over her cream roll neck top.

'I hope my employer doesn't mind me turning up in jeans… Usually they don't, but you never know," Ginny mused silently to herself, as she apparated in front of the gates of her employer's house.

As soon as she saw the gates, tall silver gates with a family crest of and 'M' entwined with a snake, and her gazed drifted up to the house, she was forced to revoke her previous thoughts. It was no house, it was a mansion.

Looking around cautiously, checking that there was no one around, Ginny pulled back into the shadow of the large stone walls and hurriedly waved her wand, changing her jeans into somewhat smarter black trousers. This man obviously wouldn't take too kindly to jeans. She could only hope that his children wouldn't be spoilt brats.

She started up the gravel drive, observing the mansion as she went. It had four floors, and comprised of a main building with two wings leading off either side. In front of the grand front doors was a large fountain spewing water into an even larger pool below. The front of the house was very ornate, with architecture dating back several hundred years, and the immense grounds surrounding were well kept and rather beautiful, in Ginny's opinion.

When she reached the grand door and knocked, she was pleasantly surprised that it was answered by a human servant instead of a house elf.

"Hello Miss," The butler who opened the door spoke, regarding her with disdain as he ushered her through the entrance hall, which appeared at least the size of Ginny's whole apartment. "You must be the new nanny. I am Carl, the butler. Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the parlour." Ginny found herself being led through another door, into an exquisitely decorated room, furnished with red velvet sofas and a fir burning in the grate. She was left no time to protest before she stood before her new employer.

One Draco Malfoy.

They made eye contact, and for a few moments, Draco looked her up and down, taking in her attire, his facial expression fast turning into a sneer.

"You know, when I asked for the best childcare lady they had at Castle Street, as they are supposed to be the best, but if a Weasley is the best they can do, I'll certainly not be going back there. You're late."

Ginny winced, unable to stop her eyes from glancing up to the ornate clock that hung above the marble fireplace. Even less could she prevent the words that slipped from her mouth next.

"I'm not late. It's five to ten, Malfoy. But I suppose you say that to everyone you hire, just to intimidate them? Don't worry, I'll use the five minutes I have left to leave you house and never come back, because I certainly do not want to work for you."

She turned to leave, letting her anger get the best of her, and so was shocked and surprised when she heard Malfoy call out, "Wait!"

"What is it?" She questioned without turning.

"I don't have time to find someone else, and I need to get to work, so you'll need to stay for today, at least, and I can find someone else for tomorrow."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ginny understood that Malfoy had just swallowed his pride big-time, and was asking her for help, and so she agreed.

"Fine. Just today, and then I'll send someone else tomorrow. And by the way, I am the best. And one of the cheaper nannies, too."

"Hmpf. You're a childcare lady. My children don't need a nanny."

They both nodded slightly, reaching a silent agreement to be civil to one another, just for the day.

"Well come on then, and I'll show you round the manor."

* * *

"… And finally, you can meet my children." Malfoy pushed open the door to what he called the children's 'communal gathering room', and led Ginny inside.

The room was basically what Ginny would call a playroom, and from the sheer amount of toys and books, it was painfully clear that Malfoy spoilt his children rotten.

"Derrick, Virginie, Laurette, this is your new carer, Ginevra Weasley. She will be doing a trial today, and I expect you to treat her with respect and behave yourselves for her." He turned to Ginny.

"Derrick is the boy in the corner. He's six years old." He indicated a blond boy with green eyes, presumably inherited from his mother, who sat in the corner, fiddling around with a small moving model of a Quidditch match.

Next was a brunette with grey blue eyes, who was lounging in an armchair by the window, flipping through a glossy issue of _Witch Weekly_. "This is my eldest, Laurette, who's thirteen. Laurette where are you manners? Come greet Ginevra. And I thought I told you not to read that. It's filling your mind with absolute drivel!"

The teen glanced up and Ginny caught sight of the most stunning face she had ever seen on a thirteen-year-old girl. She was sure that this girl was a real heartbreaker.

"Sorry Dad," the girl muttered, not sounding at all sorry, as she laid away her magazine and offered her hand to Ginny.

"I'm Laurette. Nice to meet you, Miss Weasley."

"Hello," Ginny told her, "It's good to meet you too, Laurette, and please call me Ginny." She offered a smile, and Laurette smiled back warily.

"Finally," Malfoy said haughtily, breaking the moment, "This is Virginie. She's nine, and a little frail, so be careful with her." A cursory glance told Ginny that the blonde haired blue eyed girl, who was a splitting image of her father, was more then a little frail.

Virginie was tinkering around at a baby-grand piano that stood in the corner of the room, but at these words, she stood up and crossed the room over to where her sister stood.

"I'm not frail, Daddy." She pouted and cocked her head to the side, watching Ginny.

"No, of course not darling." Malfoy smiled at his daughter. "I'm just going to take Mrs Weasley outside so I can talk to her quickly before I go to work, okay?" The nine-year-old nodded.

Malfoy and Ginny stepped out the room and he waited until she had closed the door behind them before he spoke. "Okay, that should be all. They need to eat dinner at around six, and Derrick needs to be in bed at seven. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, mention their mother to them." It could have been her imagination, but Ginny could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt, sadness and regret in Malfoy's emotionless eyes.

"Okay." Ginny nodded agreeably.

"Right. Well, I'll take my leave now." See you at seven, Mrs Weasley."

"Miss Weasley."

"What?"

"It's Miss Weasley. I'm not married."

"… Fine, _Miss_ Weasley. See you at seven." He slipped back into the playroom for a few minutes to say goodbye to his children, then he apparated away, leaving Ginny alone with the children.

… TBC …

AN: Eh... That's it. I'm gonna go now, cause I'm sick, adn I ahven't had a decent night's sleep in 8 days cause of my coughing, so I'm hitting the sack now.

Kudos, Nikki.


End file.
